


Sacraments

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catholic AU, Confessional, Confessions, Delta Episode, References to May, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are old, Sootopolitan rites, as old as the city itself. </p><p>Catholic AU in which Juan and Wallace are Priests as well as Gym Leaders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacraments

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came out of writing that fic where Wallace and Sycamore meet. I hope it reads OK. xD

~1~

It was an old, Sootopolitan rite, as old as the city itself. Many other areas of Hoenn had their own procedures for prayer, or luck, or ritual purification, but in Sootopolis there had arisen a path of faith dedicated to a solitary god and his son, hung from a cross to die, and then resurrected. Part of this faith was the attending of regular worship meetings, including the singing of hymns, the partaking of bread and wine, and confession of sins. Over the centuries, it had spread as a niche religion across the Hoenn region, drawing visitors for weekly services. In Sootopolis, these services went on as usual as well.

Father Juan settled into the confessional booth to wait for his parishioners. The service would begin in an hour, and most of the congregation would arrive soon. A few, including the altar boy, Wallace, had already arrived to help prepare for the service.

Just then, the door on the other side of the booth opened. Light footsteps entered, and Father Juan heard rustling as whomever it was proceeded to kneel at the grille.

“The Lord be with you,” Juan said softly.

“And also with you,” replied a voice from the other side. It was Wallace.

Father Juan’s heart sank. The boy was so serious. He attended these sessions maybe once a week, but now and then, Wallace would get it into his head that he had done something horrible and that God – and Father Juan – could never forgive him. An attack of the scruples. Father Juan silently pushed that thought of his head, and listened as Wallace spoke.

“Bless me, Father, for I have sinned,” Wallace recited. A rustling indicated that he was crossing himself. “It’s been three days since my last confession.”

The boy’s voice was steady as he spoke. Perhaps the attack of scruples that had left Wallace terrified three days ago had finally passed.

There was a pause on the other side. Father Juan waited, and then –

“I… argued… with my dad, last night,” Wallace said slowly. “About the Pokemon contests.”

Father Juan nodded. “Your father doesn’t approve?” He asked gently.

“No,” came Wallace’s short reply. “But I don’t want to fight with my Pokemon, ‘cause they’ll get hurt.”

“An understandable reason,” Father Juan said quietly. “Have you spoken to your father since last night?”

“Yeah,” Wallace said, giving a soft snuffle. “He hugged me this morning, so I don’t think he’s still mad, but… I thought God should know I’m sorry.”

Father Juan smiled slightly. It was a relief to hear that the boy and his father had patched things up, even if the situation was still giving Wallace a little difficulty.

“I can tell you’re sincere. You made a good confession,” Father Juan said, his tone gentle as he spoke. “Would you like me to pray with you for forgiveness?”

“Please, Father… and thank you,” Wallace confirmed.

Father Juan clasped his hands, and allowed a couple of seconds of silence for Wallace to settle into a prayerful mind set. Then, he began to recite the ancient prayer.

“O God, I am heartily sorry for having offended you, and I detest all my sins because I dread the loss of heaven and the pains of hell,” Father Juan paused, allowing this to sink in before continuing, “but most of all because they offend you, my God, who are all good and deserving of all my love.” Another pause, and then Father Juan finished, “I firmly resolve with the help of your grace to confess my sins, do penance, and to amend my life. Amen.”

In the silence, Father Juan heard Wallace echo the “amen”, rustling indicating that he was making the sign of the cross.

“Wallace,” Father Juan said after a couple seconds, “I’m proud of you for being so honest, and for being so responsible.”

“T-t-thank you, Father,” Wallace stuttered, as if such praise was something he rarely heard. Father Juan couldn’t help feeling sorry for the boy. He had always been so quiet, and his interest in the Pokemon contests meant that Wallace was frequently teased by the other children. His parents were good, loving people, but… even that couldn’t always mitigate such issues, particularly given their own disapproval of the contests.

“Meditate upon the mysteries of Our Lady. Perhaps you might find some answers in them,” Father Juan added and then, making the sign of the cross, concluded, “May the love of God go with you.”

“And also with you,” Wallace responded softly. “Amen.”

 

~2~

Years passed. Wallace continued to help at the church, eventually seeking to become a priest himself. Father Juan mentored him throughout the years, even into his ministry training. Eventually, Father Juan passed his responsibilities to Wallace, retiring from his own ministry to allow Wallace to step up as the Sootopolis parish priest.

The church itself didn’t change much. Locals continued to visit. Now and then, Pokemon trainers on the path to Ever Grande City stopped in. It was a local custom that prior to going on to the Pokemon League, trainers would make confession and receive communion.

Some families travelled all the way to Sootopolis just to have their children receive first communion in this church. Occasionally, during periods when large numbers of visitors packed into the tiny church, Wallace would catch himself counting to make sure there was enough communion loaf available for the large numbers.

Father Juan had taught him to keep his mind present at the task on hand. Communion was a meeting of the worshipper and God at the altar rails. Wallace had once thought he had seen the spirit of God in Father Juan’s eyes while taking communion in his childhood. He doubted anybody else would mistake his own gaze for that of the Lord’s.

A girl in a white dress with a lacy veil, mousy-brown fringes framing her face, stepped forward.

Wallace kneeled before her, holding up a piece of communion loaf, and meeting her eyes.

“The body of Christ, given for you,” he said softly.

“Amen,” The girl whispered back as Wallace placed the piece of loaf in her open hands.

Next was a young boy with dark hair and a serious face. Wallace offered the piece of loaf, gazing at the boy.

“The body of Christ, given for you,” Wallace said, placing the piece of loaf into the boy’s hands.

“Amen,” The boy murmured, nodding.

Wallace stood up as the boy walked off to the side, and picked out another piece of loaf to give to the woman waiting next in line.

 

~3~

“I’ll admit – I was frightened for her.”

Steve crossed one arm over his chest, to clench his left arm. It was unlike him to normally show what was underneath his exterior, but as he was alone with Wallace, it seemed that the former Hoenn champion was a little more willing to open up.

In quick succession, two crises had nearly brought about the end of Hoenn – of the world – as they knew it. A young woman named May Boyce had saved them all twice: first by subduing the very forces of nature, and again by riding a dragon into space to prevent an asteroid from hitting the planet. On both occasions, Wallace had stepped in to help – the first time, to open the Cave of Origin, one of the most holy sites in Sootopolis; the second, to allow access to the Sky Pillar, itself a holy site to the Sootopolitans and the Draconid people.

“What would have happened if she hadn’t come back?” Steve said softly, gazing off past Wallace’s shoulder. “What would I tell her parents?”

Wallace furrowed his brows. They were valid points, but… to still be carrying them around, even after everything had turned out fine…

“Steven, you can reflect on your choices and learn from them. That I recognize,” Wallace said, frowning. “But you know as well as I do that torturing yourself over things that _didn’t happen_ , is not a productive use of your time.”

Wallace, of course, would know all about this. His mind briefly turned to memories of Father Juan mentoring him past his own doubts and imagined faults. Wallace dismissed the memory, focusing on Steven.

Steven just looked down at the floor and sighed.

“Yeah,” Steven murmured. Meeting Wallace’s gaze, he added, “You know, I still owe you for your help at the Sky Pillar. Thank you for that.”

Wallace gave a soft chuckle. “How unlike you to be so thoughtful,” he said, smirking.

Steven laughed at this as well, before settling into a rueful smile. “You know, this experience really brought it home for me again… That there is still so much about this world that I do not know.” He paused, glancing up to a window, thinking. “I wonder what would have happened to Hoenn… If May had not been here to aid us with this, and the incident with the super-ancient Pokémon… I alone was powerless to stop either.”

Wallace nodded. It was true, and yet… surely attempting to carry the burden of the world’s cares on a single pair of shoulders was not to be encouraged. A vanity, even.

"There is no one person in this world who knows all,” Wallace said gently. “None who can do all.” When Steven didn’t respond, Wallace continued. “Steven… There is no cause for such worries or concern."

Steven made a soft sound like humming, and then smiled slightly. “Don't worry. It's not that I am so shocked by my own disappointing performance. But rather…" He trailed off. From Steven’s stance and face, Wallace knew that he was trying to find the words to express what was on his mind.

“Rather what?” Wallace prompted.

Steven blinked at this prompt, as if pulled out of his reverie. Then, his expression softened into an almost wistful look.

“I was just thinking how much more there is to learn about nature…about Pokémon… and about my fellow humans as well.” Steven said slowly, putting his thoughts into words. “If I am to keep living in this, huge wide world, I want to walk this world on my own two feet. To see it with my own eyes. To feel it on my very skin… I need to put into practice all of the advice I ever gave to May. That's what I'm thinking now.”

It was Wallace’s turn to blink in surprise. He was sure the shock of what Steven had just implied was etched into his features, clearly readable.

“Steven… You can't intend to…"

Steven chuckled and shook his head.

“No need to fear… I won't just disappear at once. I'll still be around to do my duty on behalf of the Pokémon League,” he said, smiling slightly. “But… When the time comes for me to pursue my own hopes…” Steven faltered slightly, as if some sharp stone in his mind was giving him discomfort. Then, at last, he met Wallace’s gaze, and added, “Well, I hope that you, Wallace, will be behind me to lend a hand.”

Wallace was sure that he must have looked surprised at this. Was Steven suggesting that he step into the role of Champion, if it was needed?

Certainly, there would be no problem: Wallace had been the Hoenn Champion a long time ago, but… at the time, he’d had no desire to retain the role, wishing instead to help Father Juan back in Sootopolis.

A priest as the region champion? Would that even work?

Father Juan was still the monsignor of the Sootopolis church. Perhaps…

Perhaps it was time for Wallace to take the mantle he had avoided for so long.

With a soft “hmph,” Wallace smiled.

“It seems I have little choice. I bow to the whims of the pampered heir,” Wallace said, giving a short bow. “I, Wallace, will do this thing you wish.”

Steven laughed at this.

“Thank you, my friend,” Steven replied warmly. “The title belongs to you, anyway.”

Wallace nodded. “I suppose you’re right.”

Silence fell in the chamber as Steven turned to gaze out of a window.

“I wonder where my journey will take me…” Steven said softly. Glancing to Wallace, he added ruefully, “and I wonder how May’s doing… I hope she’s all right after everything we put her through.”

May had gone home to her family after all that had happened. She had asked Steven to relieve her of the title of Champion, technically leaving the position empty for the first time in a while. The attention – and having to save the region twice – had been a little too much, and even she had had some doubts about how ready she was to handle the duties and responsibility of the role.

“Steven,” Wallace said, catching the other man’s attention. “Would you like me to hear your confession?”

Steven was silent for a second, and then, he nodded. “Please.”

Wallace settled on the staircase, perching atop one of the steps.

Steven kneeled at his side, a couple steps down. After taking a deep breath, he crossed himself.

“Bless me, Father, for I have sinned…”

**END**

 


End file.
